This invention relates to a power engine natural gas compressor system to optimize the extraction of natural gas from a reservoir and related gathering systems. The system is controlled by a distributed control system (DCS), which is a computer readable program, and allows for (HMI) humane machine interface. The DCS is integrated with a power engine computer system, which allows for diagnostics, control and data logging. Also, the system has been designed to allow for the easy removal of all parts in the event that maintenance is required. In other words, different from the compressors found in the market the system uses a sophisticated process and control system, and is constructed and arranged in such a way that someone with little to no training can operate and maintain it.
As known by those skilled in the art, some gas compressors use a hydraulic drive, however the configuration varies tremendously, and the final results achieved are most of the time completely different.
The Corlac QRNG (trademark) series is a basic unit which affords little guarantee of protection with respect to the equipment being run and cannot provide efficient utilization of power. The unit uses a hydraulic pump fitted with a sheave and use belts to turn the flywheel on the compressor. The hydraulic pump is an on/off unit with the speed being controlled by manual manipulation. Differently from the Corlac unit, the natural gas compressor of this invention is coupled via a direct drive system using a coupled arrangement between the compressor and the hydraulic pump. With the system of the present invention it is possible to control the hydraulic motor speed through an integrated control system, by using predetermined operational parameters with calculated tables to ensure that the speed and hp requirements are optimized at all times. Additionally, mechanical limitations can be imposed by limiting pressure and flows to the hydraulic system. Furthermore, the system of the present invention provides calculated control and protection to the equipment being run and ensures that the system never runs in adverse conditions that could cause damage to the compressor.
Other compressor systems found in the market, such as from Bidell Equipment, Brahma, Startec, Enerflex (trademark) and Compass Compression use a direct drive from the engine to the compressor and do not have the ability to run multiple operations at one time. Additionally these compressors of the prior art are not assembled in such a way as to allow for unskilled labor to perform maintenance and operations of the equipment. Differently from these systems, the present invention uses hydraulics to transfer power the compressor and associated equipment.
None of the compressor systems of the prior art have their components assembled up so that they can be unplugged or unbolted for removal without the need for technically skilled people. Additionally, the systems of the prior art do not use hydraulics extensively, which allows for multiple operations to be undertaken at one time.